Blog użytkownika:Generał Ienstret/Każdy ma to co lubi
Podczas jednej z rozmów na czacie, dostałem ciekawą wypowiedź gościa z GW, aby nie posądzono mnie o to że cokolwiek przeinaczam podaje link do strony, z której mam owy tekst, a tutaj wklejam: :"Keep in mind Warhammer and Warhammer 40,000 are worlds where half truths, lies, propaganda, politics, legends and myths exist. The absolute truth which is implied when you talk about "canonical background" will never be known because of this. Everything we know about these worlds is from the viewpoints of people in them which are as a result incomplete and even sometimes incorrect. The truth is mutable, debatable and lost as the victors write the history... :Here's our standard line: Yes it's all official, but remember that we're reporting back from a time where stories aren't always true, or at least 100% accurate. if it has the 40K logo on it, it exists in the 40K universe. Or it was a legend that may well have happened. Or a rumour that may or may not have any truth behind it. :Let's put it another way: anything with a 40K logo on it is as official as any Codex... and at least as crammed full of rumours, distorted legends and half-truths." Dla leniwych, jest to wypowiedź pracownika GW, który odpowiada na pytanie, czy coś jest kanoniczne. Według tych słów a zwłaszcza ostatniego akapitu, wszystko co zawarte zarówno w opowiadaniach jak i codexach mogło się nigdy nie wydarzyć, jest legendą, plotką albo zwykłym kłamstwem propagandowym. Dziękuje bardzo wszystkie twory Matta Warda od dzisiaj uznaje za nieistniejące, C'tan nadal mają władze nad nekami a Clagar nigdy nie wyrwał nekrońskiego pylonu. Niezłe nie? No to dolejmy oliwy do ognia (wklejony tekst to rozdział "Games Workshop and canon"). : "Games Workshop's official stance is that all of the fluff is told by an unreliable narrator, and is therefore true and false at the same time. This is so they can sell you multiple stories and products without having to wade through 25 years worth of bullshit, self-contradictions, and inconsistencies. This frustrates and annoys fa/tg/uys, who pull a fit every time their comic book collection gets even slightly out of order. : However, it's pretty common practice in most large franchises. This stance actually allows individuals to have their own 'personal canon', but of course, people don't see it that way and instead want their galaxy sweeping, massively scaled space opera to be detailed right down to how many pubic hairs Roboute Guilliman has. : Warhammer and Warhammer 40,000 have continuity and consistency to an extent, but nothing can be truly described as canon, as the powers that be never set anything in stone. Or to put it another way, Space Marines look a certain way and behave along certain guidelines, but exact details will vary greatly depending on who is telling the story. : On the other hand, some authors have truly taken the piss with this policy, such as Captain C.S. MULTI-LAZOR. However, even Games "everything is canon but not everything is true" Workshop have standards, and draw the line at his work; with one of their spokespeople saying it could've benefitted from an editor's red pen." Czyli w praktyce (chociaż prawidłowa interpretacja tych słów jest inna) "nic nie jesr prawdziwe, wszystko jest dozwolone". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach